tesseractgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Civil Protection Force
Civil Protection, or Metro Police Force as they are commonly known as, are volunteer "thought police" of combine controlled cities, enforcing the will of the combine. Each Civil Protection unit belongs to a Division. Backround Founded shortly after the takeover of the cities by the Combine, the Metro Police Force was organized to combat the threat of civilian insurrection in a way that would not require the direct intervention of the Overwatch Transhuman Arm at every instance, mainly due to the OTA being so rewired as to kill citizens rather than make logical judgements. For this reason, the Civil Protection forces are non-modified humans that have joined voluntarily, either out of genuine sympathy and identification with Combine aims or simple desire to gain better food and living conditions. Lifestyle and Rank Civil Protection are a lot healthier and fitter than the average citizen, due mainly to the far better diet given to them. Civil protection live seperately to citizen populace, dwelling in the nexus or seperate apartment wings. Training for Civil Protection is brutal and failure to complete training will be punished. As the sole voice of order in the cities in most cases, the power of the Civil Protection forces is second only to the will of the Sectorial Commander. In addition, local MPF leaders are able to request and control OTA units that are deployed in cities in the event of emergency, effectively making them the human-based units given the most authority within the Universal Union's military. Recruit (RCT)- The newly-enlisted personnel of the MPF, they are given no firearms, having to make due with a stunstick. As they are forbidden to leave on patrol, their days consist mainly of basic training from superior officers and the ever-unpopular Ration Duty. 05 The first rank of enlisted, the 05 is issued a stun stick and is given permission to patrol the streets without the authority of superiors. 04- The first 'rank' in the MPF force, an 04 is also issued a sidearm and is given permission to patrol the streets without the authority of superiors. In some servers the 04 rank allows the unit to be assigned a division. IE: APEX 03- A junior NCO among the MPF, the 03 has been promoted due to evidence of leadership qualities, and now holds authority similar to a Corporal in a real-world military. 02- The equivalent of a Sergeant in the real-world military, the 02 has been chosen due to exceptional leadership qualities and an evident lack of empathy for the citizen populace. As such, they are given command of full squads of 3-4 lower-ranking MPF officers, and are tasked with securing and patrolling up to 5 city block's worth of area. In addition, they are permitted to use an MP7 Submachine Gun in the line of duty. 01- The highest rank of Enlisted in the MPF, they are tasked with running the peacekeeping of the city streets on a typical, orderly day. They are therefore the highest rank usually seen in public unless a crisis of some sort is occurring. Officer (OfC)- The highest rank most Civil Protection officers can ever hope to achieve, they are the lowest rank capable of ordering house-to-house raids or any actions that can possibly result in dangerous or life-threatening situtations Elite Protection Unit (EpU)- The first rank of commissioned officer in the MPF, the EPU represents the pinnacle of Civil Protection prowess and ability, holding an extreme deal of loyalty to the Combine's cause. They would be the act as Divisonal Leader when the normal Divisional is away. (Some servers there is SqL snd EpU is only for Elite Divisions) Divisional Leader (DvL)- The commander of a Division within the MPF, they are extremely specialized in the area in which they control and are particularly well-suited to the task of leadership. Commander (CmD)- The commander of all civil protection units when a Sectorial Commander is not on-duty. Sectorial Commander (SeC)- The single most powerful individual in the city, he is the leader of and head of all MPF officers in their sector (city). They alone have the ability to call in strikes of Headcrab Canisters or order the deployment of the OTA. Due to their high value to the city's order, they usually never leave the Nexus for fear of being targeted - Yes, most of it is straight from the wiki, and we will update this soon.